lee's christmas
by fenrisfenrirwolfie
Summary: Au: Lee Henry remembers how he meet his cherrieeyed angel from the holiday season. is he the only normal one in the world? and can takato tell his parents about his relationship with him? a thanksgiving and xmas fic. The tamers are just going to get their
1. Thanksgiving Day Break

Hi there fenris wolfie here I know it's a little early for a Holiday fic but whatever hopefully this will last through the holiday season.

Hope to make a few fans and friends and such for my first fic just registering with ff

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or and copyrighted material posted in the below contents. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai.

I love the way you make me love you

I love the way you hold me

In the night

Just kiss me on the cheek

And tell me it's alright

When you're lost, I will find you

In the dark, just kiss me

When I say it'll be okay

Believe me

Or I'll have to move heaven and earth...

Don't make me prove it to you. Baby

Of all the time we've been together

Just thinking of all the things that we've been through

Just sit right down and stay awhile

Enjoy

I've never been a big fan of the holiday season, much less this dark, gloomy weather. Ever since the rest of my friends graduated and went off to a public middle school I haven't been social enough to understand the spirit of giving. I hate my new school and its strict policies. I do look good in my uniform however. I don't start class 10:00 so I still have time to play my favorite MMORPGs if I can get up early enough that is.

"Don't you think you should be getting ready" my mother scolds. She barges into my room without knocking only to find me in my boxers leveling my wizard. I just can't help it though; I love video games of all kinds.

"I'm getting up right know" I murmur disgruntled. Seconds later the daily routine continues: a warm shower on full blast, grooming my delicate navy blue hair, and a bowl of my favorite cereal filled with chocolate milk; my favorite.

"Come straight home so we can pick up a turkey kay?" She reminds me ever so demanding

"Okay!"

My new apartment complex is a lot nicer then my old one downtown. It makes me somewhat miss the others. Takato in particular was changed the most, and for the better. He cut his hair to perfection which brings out those famous fiery crimson eyes of his. I have a picture of him on my desk.

I now live around Ruki's residence so I do keep in touch with him once and a while but not often. As for Jeri, Hirokazu, Kenta and Ryo well…times have changed and I seldom, if not ever hear them over three ways calling with Takato.

It's easy to tell he's my boyfriend; out of all the others' number's his is the only one on my cell. I just can't stop thinking about him. The sudden time lapse before school has me impatiently waiting for some time off my busy schedule. Just when is winter break anyway?

I told my sister Jaarin about Takato and I; she took it very well. She kept enticing me to spill my guts out about him. As if she didn't know him personally anyway. This is what happens when I discuss my love life to anyone.

My brother Rinchei, Just smirked devilishly saying "little bro if you ever need boy advice I'll be hear." hugging me and sobbed with tears of 'sympathy' (if that's what you call it) "it must be so hard to be the new guy and gay" Instantly forgetting I'm already taken or the fact that I'm male myself. God my family is full of drama queens.

Honestly, I appreciate their sentiments but I can take care of myself, besides I'm one of the popular guys at my new school. I've never even once been teased or ridiculed for my orientation in anyway. So you see it's not that my family is homophobic, not at all. It's just that well I'm kind of embarrassed.

I'm going to make sure this Christmas was going to go smoothly or die trying. I make a last minuet adjustment to my appearance and hasten my stride threw the images of darkness.

This was going to be an interesting holiday season.

"So Jian when ya going ever going to invite me and the gang over for milk and cookies" ruki muses. F-off Ruki! She goes to my school and lives near by me but I'm too busy in my studies to hang around with her.

"Well you could stop by this weekend. My mom and dad are leaving town and I'm going to be the only one their besides Rinnnchei that is." I answer sheepishly. I prolong my brother's name to imply the obvious. Ruki has grown up in the past few years. I guess because of all the boys she can finally be around; especially older versions of yours truly. "He will?" she quires frantically clasping her hands together lovingly. I've never seen Ruki like this, Ever. "Yea, that's right" I say nonchalantly ignoring Ruki's little hormonal fervor. I just hope I can see Takato sometimes this Thanksgiving Day vacation. "And you'll make sure you call the others and give me all of their numbers right?"

"Yea, yea sure" she confirmed. Finally I get to hold my lover again. For the first time in over three months things were staring to look up.

We continue to school ignoring each other until lunch rolls around.

In third period a new student stood outside until class was to start. The poor heating made all the fun of the season that more special. Winter was coming. There's something about the look and feel of everything that just puts me at ease, though I don't know why. Maybe it's because of all the memorable Christmases I spent in Shinjuku with my friends.

(flashback)

"Son don't you want to go out and have fun? You're Here's Five thousand yen, mommy knows best." Seven year old Lee Jianliang Doesn't acknowledges his mother's words of encouragement. He was in his own catatonic world were no drunken ex-father of his, nor anyone else could hurt him; he was too busy fantasizing about whatever heroes or heroines he sought for comfort at the time.

"You have to understand your father is only hard on you because he cares for your safety."

"Out of my way! I'll take care of him." Mr. Jenrya storms in Lee's room. He stumbles blindly knocking over the furniture in a drunken haze. "You worthless punk get and quit crying like a little bitch!" His father proceeds to slap him around a bit until Mrs. Jenrya tries to push him out of the way to protect her son. "Stay out of this you tramp" he violently clutches her by the chin and smacks her too. Hours later the police arrive to arrest him while Lee watches everything in shock. His face sobbing sullenly out the window and he fell asleep.

_/ that was the last time I ever seen my biological father…but it was the first time I meet Takato...that cool week before chirstamas /_

The week after all the poor innocent boy could do was stay cooped-up in his room; quietly doing his homework at his desk. Miss Jenrya was exhausted in trying to cheer him up before the Christmas holiday. Neither she nor his older siblings could get through to him.

ding dong the familiar doorbell chimes. A little boy about Lee's age is outside. He's was a quirky little guy with chocolate brown hair and crimson red eyes that almost glowed in the dark. "Hi I'm Takato Matsuki. I live across the street with my mom." He chirps a little on the formal side for his age.

"Oh and this is a welcoming gift for a neighbor?" She teases the child probably to break the ice.

"Yup! My mom is at work so she told me to give this to you and this one for your son." He exclaims this time more outgoing.

"please some in" Mrs. Jenrya invites Takato into her home. He sits down for a bit when she offers him a hot chocolate. Takato can't help in meeting new friends, especial the boy he claimed to fall in love with at first sight. His overprotective mother would never allow that. He gather all the curage he could muster and approached him.

"hiya, what's you name?"

"Hi I'm lee." He sounded meek.

"I like your scarf" Takato interjected.

The two boys went to share a hot chocolate. They became close friends from there on and would share a deep bond for years to come.

(end flashback)

"Class we have a new student. Please try to go easy on him so you don't remind me how low I've sunk. His name is Takato Matsuki. No relation. Class Takato, Takato class" Mr. Matsuki stated so dryly. I couldn't hear him. It was a boy soaking wet from the snow, his hood still over his head. "Who me? Uhhh hee hee hee" The new kid chuckles nervously. This only made the guys giggle in admiration. He hung his coat up to reveal his face to everyone. My god it was my boyfriend, Takato. I fought off the urge to cry out from the back row. Guys don't do that in this town. "Take a seat in the back row. Now class: open your books to page seven hundred and ninety four, and don't stop until I finish checking my lotto tickets for my compensations for my sad miserable life. " God sometimes I think this guy could play in a bad 1980s movie.

Takato naturally sat next to me. "Hey lee-chan, I knew I was going to at least have one class with you. I love you baby" He whispered ecstatically. He smiled at me in the same cute way all carelessly. He was being a little too sexy for a class full of homophobes.

"Your parents finally came up with the money – and let you--! That's awesome Taka chan! Hold me" I held him in my arms a quickly gave him a reuniting peck on the check. I was so caught in the fervor of things that I didn't notice the rest of the class was already a work in labeling me a 'queer.' I came back to my senses after all the girls cheered us on with cat-call and whistles of all kinds. You know the old fangirl routine.

"Ohh how sweet, their finally reunited" or "oh my god, I think I'm going to cry!" they'd say.

"Hey what hell am I doing? Oh! I probably fell asleep while a new kid just happened to fall into my arms in this case a boy so I'm disgusted! EAUUU!" I'm a bad actor with surprising success.

"Should of known Jian wasn't that way; Lucky him though!"

The inner me gave me two thumbs up 'go Jian, go Jian, go Jian'. Then we went back to reading. It was a nice save…For now.

After class it was lunch. I couldn't wait to show him around the school and my new apartment, or my room for that matter. I lead him to the cafeteria where we waited in line together. "Boy am I ever hungry!" Takato moans both in body and speech.

"Good Thing the food isn't half-bad" I exclaim nonchalantly grabbing a slice of pizza from the buffet style line.

"Are you sure?" He questions incredulously. "Hey that's not chicken. That's just a tub yellow slop." This Sinicism goes too far.

"You're right, this is the lemon chicken" Another snide member of the faculty switches the sign from the dish to the adjacent serving. "Haven't you ever seen lemon chicken before?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, then what's that?" his onslaught continues. "Where I come from they don't put eyeballs into the soup that blink at you. I won't eat this sh--"

"hush Takato, you should talk that way to Takanouchi sama that way, Considering she can suspend you here" I interrupt. In a desperate move I cover his big mouth before he kills himself. "You'll have to excuse my friend. You see he's new and I haven't finished showing him the ins-and-outs." I apologize bowing my head in respects of my mortal enemy. Takato just gapes, still arrogantly struggling to make his point.

The soup spoon emerges from its depths when he cuts in.

"Or attack you for that matter!"

"Hee Hee you're funny kid" she teases in her manly voice. That serves him right. He looks peeved and semi-discussed, but honestly: she was faking it to scare him. Mrs. Takanouchi used to be a voice actress so she can control her vocal chords to do so. I hold Takato back so all he can do is shake his fists defiantly.

I've never seen anyone insult such great food before. The lunch lady probably deserved after all dirty looks she gave me over the semester.

"Just have the same thing as me." He followed my suggestion.

There's always a seat reserved for me in the first row.

We catch up with Ruki but nothing worth mentioning.

After school I meet Takato and ditched Ruki for this special occasion. I lead him back to my place. The both of us already got the okay from our respective parents and swapped numbers. "Wow! What a big apartment" He said. "Wait till you see my room" We (or should I say) he rushed in already make himself comfortable on my bed. That is until I snacked him one across his back side. I'm bad. "What's that?" Takato raised an eyebrow almost mimicking my trademark expression. He pointed to the seldom used device by the door.

"Oh that's the intercom." I inquired raising a finger as to be all intellectual about it.

"You can use it to talk between rooms…" before I was cut off by another attracting banter complements of Mr. Lifeless all of a sudden. I killed the mood.

"Yea, yea I know what an intercom is, lee." I definitely had to rethink my hospitality stratagems.

Rinchei strode right in invading my privacy as always.

"What are you doing in my room" I protest. "By the way this is Takato my…"

"It's okay you don't have to say friend, I already know what you two are." He interjects harmoniously.

"I know you guys are madly in love with each other, yet you can't tell a soul in fear of losing the apple of your eyes." "Oh brother" I though to that – but say didn't aloud. "It's such a cruel fate" my brother babbled on embarrassing me. I don't know if he's actually crying to this or he's having another drama fit.

Takato cough up his lunch in awe blushing beat red.

I can't take another word. I ball my fist absorbing all the energy I could. I tried to contain my anger but temptation gets the better of me. My wrecking ball hands delivered a right hook in attempts to knock some sense into him.

"Shut up Rinchei! It's not a big deal so will you wake up out of your fantasy world and get a grip!" I command "If you want to be delusional, fine but go bother somebody who cares! I never told you anything about him, and for a good reason, so go dramatize somebody else's' life. Go vent your emotion through your diary or something; anything to leave me alone!" I was steaming hot at the moment. I hate my brother's sentimentality. It intrudes on anyone dispensed around him in an unhealthy way. Now I'm not the type to lose my temper over a simple embarrassing moment but he was really starting to piss me off. We ended that night with mild make-out session until it was time for him to leave

I'll tell you all the juicy details next chap.

Well what do you think? Tune in next week and review. Please Review! Aww Common?


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Digimon it's the sole property of Toei animation.

Chapter 2: The ghost of Christmas past

"Hey taka-Chan" I grinned mischievously wanting to have a little "fun" with him. "Yes?" Takato replied sheepishly playing along as if he didn't see through my intentions. "I have something for you" purring sinisterly, I motioned for him to come over. The look on his face was priceless. He was so naive it was adorable. "Nani? what is it?" this is the only time he speaks in half-Japanese: when it's to say: 'what? I don't know how you plan to seduce me but I'll just pretend like I'm all innocent, so surprise me.' I planted a hand on his cheek and felt the growing warm blush spread across his face. He just stood their gazing at me lovingly with those dainty little puppy dog eyes.'Gawh' I think. 'I should take a picture.'

I would have to thank the yaoi god for what came next. My super famine uke was now on the verge of sobbing. It made me miss feeling the soft fingertips on the hand I had on him. He grabbed it and directed it over his shoulder. "I miss you"

I place both hands on his face to brush against his lips and smooch his passionately. Intense tendrils ran up my spine making me wimper. Takato wasn't far behind me. He had already hypnotized me into peeling off his shirt and mashache his earlobes with my thumbs. His soft lithe butt rested atop my lap. Ten minuets later caste kisses from either side landed on our necks and chests. Kisses plastered all over us. "Thank you Jebus!" I praised aloud. It was embarrasing but it sure light up more wood. I'm bad to the bone.

We ended up rolling on the floor giggling like school girls. Like I was looking up his dress or something. A private image comes to mind. Takato's hair was tousled under me when my dad banged on the door announcing dinner. "If you two are doing what I think you're doing in there, then you'd better..." he mumbled trailing off into the distance. "play nice you too" I heard a him tease. I wanted to go, but Takato wanted more -- and that's exactly what I gave him. After all if Rinchei saw him the way he was, I'd never hear the end of it. I think you know what I mean. Something inside possed me to reach down at his butt. I just had to strangle a certain part of his body. Altough I didn't, his short side burns stood on end. I couldn't control my hormones. I could tell Takato wanted to hold back a strong panting mania. His eyes widened deeper. Heavy bursts of cherry flavored mint steamed out like a tea kettle in rapid pace. We couldn't be too cautious in this household. Mr. and ms. blabbermouths apparently hated our guts. If it were up to them we'd be the next pin-up porn stars. I bet anything that they were listening outside. That's why we needed to keep it down. I felt all the pleasure I forced into his mouth. By now those pale rosy-red cheeks were soaked in my siliva. That was by far the best night of my life.

An hour later mom sent us to the store for some soda. Takato followed behind walking slowly. "I'm so glad we're back together!" my sweetheart chimes in suddenly with that all too familiar free spirit of his."Yeah me too sweetie" I place him in a tight headlock to break the silence further. "Hey cut it out!" Wines The brunette. We continue gracefully across the moonlight hillside.I threw back my hair and tied it into a ponytail. Everyone thinks I look like a girl doing that, but I like my hair long. Takato can't get enough of it. That night I witnessed the first snowflake of the season fall into his messy hair. Though our hands were entwined, I just couldn't get over this sinking feeling. These awful memories, for some reason, were clouding my thoughts. I started to feel a bad twist in the pit of my stomach. It made me think of all the little hardships we overcame together. The feeling made me stop in my tracks and hold the closest thing I felt safe in: Takato's arms. I stopped in my tracks to cry on my best friend's shoulder.

I couldn't get over my horrible past. No matter of luck can let me rest on the miserable events of my childhood -- of my father. Of course my mother remarried into a richer family but no amount of fortune can undue my suffering.

Flashback

It was a cold winter solstice evening. I played alone with my digimon cards while Rinchei and Jaarin were out on dates. They had already forgotten my dad. Mr Jenrya was my old man, not theirs; so who cared?

Shuichon wasn't born yet, so it was just me and mom in front of the fireplace. My deck was the only thing I had worth amusement. My attention shifted to the package from the night before; the one for me. That cute little brunette boy left us two presents: one for my mom and one special gift wrapped box with my name on it. 'What could be so thoughtful it had to be mine alone?' I wondered. The Masudas knew there were three of us. So why not give to my older siblings individually?

Christmass wasn't going to come early this year. I had to know. In fact, I had to hear his voice again! His tone is so cheerful and optimistic. I dialed the Apartment's directory and asked for the building 4-a. "The Masuda's please." I noted.

"Hello? Masuda residence, Takato Speaking." I hear on the other line.

"Takato?" my nerves cringe. That's what happens when you're a five year old boy and you hear the voice of an angel.

"Oh Hi Lee! Wanna come over? You can meet hirokazu and kenta and ruki and ryo I turn to my mother beside me. "Have fun Hunny! Let me get your jacket."

"Su-suure I'd love to" I didn't exactly have good social skill back then. Can you blame me? I never hade a single friend before that. "Awesome!" he yelps exasperated. Takato always carried his heart on his sleeve. He's the sensitive artistic type with a heart of gold. Unfortunately some of my other neighbors weren't anything like him. I changed into tight hip-hugging black trousers and trow a scraf on. A turtle neck was in order. I thought back at all the friends he had; there were a grand total of five. I was going on my own date. His parents were propbably sapparoning. They were good people but very religious. I just didn't know the meanning of the word, not yet.

End Flashback

"It's going to be okay honey." I hear my love muse "I promise" I regain my senses to Takato's reassurance; I realized I was safe and sound. "Yea. Okay" I brushed myself off and wiped my tears. "Then let's hurry"

End of Chapter

Note: I know that was kinda dumb and pointless but this shows that this fic is mainly on Lee's past. I might change the rating to M for later chaps so check in the section. Also The Tamers are just going to get their digimon in this fic.


	3. New Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Digimon it's the sole property of Toei animation.

Chapter 3: New Acquaintances

I thought a lot about yesterday. In one day I got everything I ever wanted. It was as if I died and went to heaven and now I'm looking back on my life, like an old TV. show. Lee jianliang this is your life. Just think about it; I had my first and only love deliver me some chocolates in my class then I made out with him for the first time. I didn't tell about that first part did I? Oh well sue me. Anyway back to my story --

(Flashback)

Takato's place was really nice. There were waterfalls and big red Japanese style lanterns. Streamers, balloons and decorations of all sorts scattered everywhere. I knew all the kids were there but I had no idea it was a party. An early Thanksgiving Day party. He greeted me at the door and took my coat like the sweet little gentleman he is. Obviously his parents were probably very nice people to have a son like him. "Hi Takato-kun" He only smiled at me acwardly. It made me blush naturally. "Cute outfit ya got there" another kid, a girl, cheered. "H-HHi ...I'm...Lee" I stuttered. "Name's Juri katou, nice to meet you Lee." Across the hall their were group of friends chatting. Did I know how to be outgoing? The answer is no, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from having fun. I peered over. "Hi there your Mrs. Jianliang's son aren't you?" Ms. Matsuki just somehow teleported in found of me. "Yes ma-mam" I bowed in respects to my future boyfriend's mother. "My mom and I would like to thank you for the gifts." I proclaimed way too formally but that's what she liked about me. "Oh dear you don't have to thank us" She chirped patting me on the head diminutively. I was only five or six years old then. "Yea! We're just being good wholesome --" I didn't hear the last word. It was something with a "C" and it was an idea I was going to loath. I was still in my shy mode blinking owlishly so Mr. Matsuki just replied with a "The others are over in Takato's room." I was still stunned from the revelation of this being a party. Were I came from you didn't just invite a perfect stranger into your home, even if he was just a little boy. Whatever the reason was, I assumed it was what that word they called themselves meant.

Juri was a good friend of Takato's but nothing of a romantic interest that's for sure. I hade already figured that he was bordering on the sensitive side. He was always helping others and cared for everyone but had a weak will. The way he could really open up to her down the hall, told me that they went way back. "The next door to your left Lee" he instructed. "You can meet Kazu and Kenta and Ryo and..." He just keeps adding another "and" between all of their names. I wasn't really listening to them make conversation. So I didn't get the witty comment he made about the one called Ryo. "Not if he catches her under the mistletoe!" Juri just giggles and Takato has his own little quirky chuckle. "Ruki would probably shove it up his mouth." I heard Jeri counter.

Inside was a big screen TV. a flat high definition plasma. The walls were plastered with everything digimon A to Z. Everyone was watching a movie silently from chairs or the bed. One piece of furniture remained empty though. It was probably big enough for three; perhaps it was for us. "So Lee, how do you know Taka-Kun" She queried. "Well he sort of left something for me at my door...annnnd" I didn't know how to finish that one. "Was it a kiss?" That was an honest question. She really didn't mind homosexual love, though it was a little blunt. Did she know something I didn't? Takato just gave a wry nervous grin behind me coughing a bit flushed. The show never ends.

"When you did you move here?" She asks again as if reading off a questionnaire. "I've been here for about two months" I say trying as best I could to sound nonchalant. We take our seats and Jeri picks up a few teen magazines and some scissors. She starts cutting out little mannequins to mix and match with an assortment of scraps. "That's pretty cool Jeri!" I complement. "Isn't though? It is really Pretty thanks Lee" Juri mused making it sound like called it pretty. I said pretty cool; guys don't call things pretty.

"Do you like cloths or something?" It was my turn to get interpersonal.

"Yea, I wanna be a fashion designer when I grow up!" She declares. "I just love art and all its forms!"

"Me too I wanna be an artist" says Takato from behind hovering over me from the bedpost." I can work with whatever I got -- and make it look really cool!"

"Maybe you can design the patterns on my cloths!" Jeri cheers, her hands make that dreamy girlish gesture. You know, the one were they clasp their hands together. That was actually a good idea to me though. "Yea Takato you look like the type to be artisy-fartsy wuss. Nothing like that kid over there." some girl with peculiar hair points out. I think she just referred to me. "What's your name anyway handsome" She reaches for my acquaintance. "Lee Jianlaing" I greet semi-flattered. I didn't really like good attention if it meant befriending an enemy of a Takato's. I had to learn that they were closing associated but not exactly each other's best friends. "Hey when your birthday Lee?" again Jeri can't help but collect more information about me. I didn't mind though anything for a new friend; until she goes too far. "Ummm July, 11. Why?" I furrowed a brow. "Oh a cancer? That means you and Takato would make a perfect couple. My face washed with a dark shade of scarlet red. "W-w-why?" I find the nerve to speak. "Because he's a pieces -- on March 11! Isn't that destiny or what?" Takato must of face faulted at this. He probably knew her this way so he was used to unpleasant comments like that. I was going fall over myself when suddenly an eerie shriek cries.

"Takato! Get your dumb butt down here right now!" I'm saved by the devil in disguise

Ms. Matsuki's evil side only comes out in front of Takato for their family business.

"Where is the change to that order? Are you trying to steal from your own mother!?!" I hear Takato's mom scream across the hall downstairs. "No mom it's on the counter" Takato panics.

"Good. Here's your allowance use it to buy Ryo something. I'll take you shopping Next week" she murmurs and then calms; Ryo was just upstairs and we all could easily hear them if the T.V. was low. "Can Lee come with us?" He just about pleads on his hands and knees "Yea Yea Yea. You can bring one friend. You should get to know him better anyway."

"Thank you god" Takato grumbles under his breath. More amusing satire follows when he rolls his eyes.

"Don't use the lord's name in vein." Mrs. Matsuki scowled him. A 180 in contrast to her attitude merely seconds ago. "You're always telling me we should thank him for everything and this just happens to be worthy of his attention." He teased very aggravated but at the same time trying to talk his way out of ten months of punishment. "You never give me any money!" This time he sounds indignantly furious. His mom just slaps him upside the head in front of Kenta downstairs. "Stupid retard of a son of mine" she cries in acrimony like an older sister rather then a mature adult. She's harsh, too harsh. I guess that means I've got plans for the weekend already.

Meanwhile Ryo was trying work magic on his polar opposite: Ruki. I was in the room reserving my conversations to Jeri. "Hey Ruki! Why don't you come a little closer and snuggle right next to me? I won't bite." This guy was way in over his head. I sweat dropped from his childish antics and then went back to the movie. Well I was the new kid on the block. Everyone else knew each other all too well. It made me feel like I was intruding in on the party; I was only just invited a few hours ago. I began to contemplate more withdrawal.

"Yea but I do!" The girl with the pineapple shaped hairstyle sneers. "Listen Akiyama! You're not worth my time. The reason you never had a girlfriends is because everyone thinks you're gay. And their right to believe so, the only thing you snuggle with is you precious _Mr. Big Daddy Bear_ at night." A look of hurt creeps on his face. "I'll have you know princess he's a bunny and I don't name my stuffed animals!" He counter-scoffs in disposition. Surprisingly the cold snide look on her face dissipates. She now looks puzzled. "Yea why did you say that? I remember sleeping over your place. You were _pretending_ to sleep weren't you?" She almost loses herself to his blush. "Pretending?" He's Baffled and abashed at the same time. The night rolled on and everyone went home with thoughts of the 'that cute half-Chinese boy across the street', 'the cultured gentleman from 2-b' or 'My love rival and public enemy number one, to name a few versions, and that's how it happened. From then on life went smoothly from the paradise of kindergarteners.

Time passed. I came to know the others well. My life after that became somewhat routine. We did everything together, I went to all of their parties and likewise they went to mine. A mall up the street on Main would become our weekend getaway years after, or so Hirokazu put it. We always traveled in our little wolf pack after second grade, with the exception of Ruki, and sometimes Ryo. Coincidentally we all ended up in going to the same elementary school together. I enrolled late in the rainy season because it took awhile. The little room hade a place to put all our finger paintings, cursive hand righting or lunchboxes. Mine was usually one of those snackable things with ham and cheese. Takato, Jeri, and Ruki hade the typical peanut butter-jelly sandwich and chips combo. Lucky Ryo sometimes hade a whole kid's meal from some restaurant. I'm not going to say which one but it has those golden arches incorporated into the building. On Sundays my mom always bought home some sort of date for dinner. Richei was ten years old and in fifth grade and Jaarin, 9 in the fourth. It was always the same on a weekly basis. The only thing I couldn't predict was the type of food we eat or the exact moment Richei was going asked to pass it to him. "Pass the whatever that is over then, Lee" he'd say. Just replace "whatever that is" with you name it. I was starting to wonder if I should charge admission for a freak show. For a dollar a night you too can have dinner with a total psychopath. My siblings and I just ignored all of them until she started going steady with some rich Chinese game designer: Mr. Janyuu Wong. Of all of the stray basket cases the cat dragged in, he was the only person left suitable to be our new father figure by consensus. He was everything I was missing in life. He treated us the way any mother would with her children: with unconditionally love and acceptance. He put me threw tai chi and karate in hopes "to clear my mind of negative thoughts." Which translated to: 'help you forget about your drunken a-hole, crackpot of a so-called father; that was my interpretation? As it turned out I was a natural. If I wanted to I could even take down Ruki several different ways. I just used the Tai Chi lessons for ways to impress the others, more particularly Takato. It was the start of our new lives together.

End of Chapter

Note: I would like to take the time to ask everyone to review something. I know that not all of you are fans of Henry/Takato fics but how am I going to know that there are some interested out there if no one reviews. So Review. Please. There is nothing more satisfying to me than to see interested fans comment on my work somehow. P.S. Again: I usually update on Thursdays!


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Digimon.

I was on the way to Takato's new house. This time I was going see something entirely different. The weather was so cold. Everywhere you looked was dark, cold and snow lighten white.

I took out a folded piece of paper with the address. I looked for house that matched in disbelief. This wasn't a house this was a castle. The address was easy to remember, a nice round number like 1600 so a mistake would of been hard make writing it. It fitted my koi perfectly like prince charming. You'd walk up a path of winding stairs into a small patch of pansies along the sides.

I can't help but break out in tremors. Partly because I didn't have a coat on and partly because of what I was about to do. I was scared out of my ass straight of what could happen. I practiced the execution over and over again in my head; Weighing the pros and cons. We were going to tell his parents about our relationship for the past few years, and what it had become.

I worried about if his parents were open to us being in love. I worried a lot.

(Flashback)

Knock "Oh Hi Takato, I wanted to give you...When...This..." I blush uncontrollably. He wasn't exactly giving me the same expression I pictured. Takato just admired my face instead of how incredibly huge the gift was. He was groping there mesmerized. I could tell what his gesture meant though. One hand was on his opposite elbow and the other on his cheek (I mean his face pervs!) I've seen girls all over the neighborhood used it to express infatuation, but what of Takato, what about when boys do that?

I held up package with a little something for the three of them.

The weekend before I hade picked out a Christmas present for the family. Inside was a small box filled with some exotic sausage and cheeses one of those things. Before I could Waltz right into the Masuda's residence the door opens itself and Takato let's me in, putting me in a very, very difficult situation. "Lee!" This popular, cute, and not to mention forbidden piece of love, boy jumps on me. He pounces on me literally befalling me to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Taka-kun" I retain my breath.

"Call me Taka-Chan, I am your boyfriend if you don't remember" His face pouts and furrows annoyed. "Oh Lee! Is this for me?" I just made this innocent boy melt in my arms. He took me by the shoulders and pressed his lips to mine. The result wasn't anything funny of unusual but pure ecstasy which came naturally. I landed his tongue in my mouth – and those dirty little hands of his reached for my waist. 'How romantic' I thought 'If it hadn't been for my brother who just had to walk me down here. As you know he is a dramatic dork who'd like to see us ravage each other like wild animals.

Rinchei was, in fact watching us, enjoying the show from the sidelines. Why doesn't he just get some popcorn? I was too busy with this heavy load on me to care at that point. I kissed him passionately until he had to break away; gasping for breath. I think I even seen sweat pour down the bridge of his nose. My first kiss at 8 years old – was from a short Japanese boy named Takato Masuda.

"Takato this is for you and gasp. I hope you guys like it. I pant ferociously. These bodily feelings possessed me into it. Takato almost fell over so he had to clutch my shirt for support.

"Lee. I--I Love you." He whispers close to ear.

"I know, I know, I've felt the same for you ever since the Thanksgiving party." Little tears flowed from his eyes. A pink faint blush spread across each cheek. The same went for me. I held him for the next minuet or so exasperated. Looking up, I could help but notice how red his eyes were. They were ruby! As if they were made out the red crystals! They Perfectly matched my birthstone!

I know what you're thinking: Takato is the Uke between us." I scowl. "I say: Screw you for thinking in such presumptuous way. Takato and I are are equal partners and he isn't some feminine goggled-eyed submissive; only that one time when we made out. We didn't see each other for years." I say in rapid pace. That was the complete truth. I hated stereotypes. Takato did however, did however look sort of girlish at the time, but at heart, he is just like any other boy. After all he can be very strong and assertive if he wanted easily. "Anyway before burst a blood vessel, let's continue." Rinchei face-faults from this and does a double take. I should be so defensive sometimes. "Chill-out Lil' Bro I didn't say anything." He finally says disclaims nonchalantly.

A/N: sorry this was so short, and I didn't update. I've Busy with school. I have been writing but I'm still busy. Hopefully I will post shorter chaps in shorter time.


End file.
